


Breakfast

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: alternative universes [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saxa smiled lovingly at Belesa and leaned over, giving her a kiss. “Marry me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: married/domestic.

Saxa sat at the island in the kitchen as she watched Belesa move around making them breakfast. Saxa didn’t even have to tell her what to make and after two years Belesa knew everything about her. Belesa grabbed down two plates and loaded them up before walking over to the island and setting one down in front of Saxa before taking her own seat.

Saxa smiled lovingly at Belesa and leaned over, giving her a kiss. “Marry me.”

Belesa looked at Saxa in shock, her face flushing. “Wh-what? Are you serious?”

Saxa nodded, reaching out and taking her girlfriend’s hand. “I was planning on asking in a more romantic way, but it just kinda came out. I can get the ring and try again if you-“

“No, no,” Belesa said, taking Saxa’s face in her hands and kissing her. “It was just unexpected. I never thought you would ask.” Belesa kissed her again and smiled. “Yes Saxa, I will marry you.”


End file.
